smashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Plant Gang
Plant Gang is the second story in the Your Normal Big, Dysfunctional Family series. In this story, the "Plant Gang" is formed, consisting of Piranha Plant, Deku Baba, Chomper, and the Blooming Trio. Plot Right by one of the windows in the lobby laid Piranha Plant, snoozing in his pot while taking in the sunlight. Sure, his species was known for their carnivorous diet and eagerness to rip into the flesh of their prey, but they were plants through and through. And sometimes, Piranha Plant preferred the age-old method of just photosynthesizing to get his energy. It was certainly less effort than having to find food on his own. So there it sat, enjoying the simple life away from the hustle and bustle of his fellow housemates, dozing off to sleep. After a long day of fighting, and especially a long bout against Snake, he needed to restore his energy. But then, it sensed the presence of something approaching, a disturbance in the forces of nature. Piranha Plant snapped awake, eager to viciously bite at whatever or whoever was approaching. Instinctually, his fight or flight mechanic started kicking in, and he wasn't going down without a fight! However, what he was met with as mesmerizing. Right in front of his receptors was... another plant? And another. And another? Different kinds of plants, but plants nonetheless. Steenee stepped back a bit, fearful of getting chomped. Floette and Comfey hid behind their leader, waiting for her to make her move. After a sigh, she approached the flower. Piranha Plant then started smelling something peculiar, and noticed that in her tiny arms was a peace offering: a giant, red apple. Normally creatures were supposed to take food from him, not give it to him! He lunged forward and gulped the juicy fruit in one bite, smacking happily from the succulent taste. Not all flowers got to experience food like this! The Blooming Trio cheered, their plan becoming a success. Steenee pranced over to Piranha Plant, holding in her hand an orange this time. She was the fruit Pokemon, so it shouldn't have been a surprise, but Piranha Plant was taken aback. He ate the orange as well, feeling the delicious flavors in his mouth. After that, Floette came by and placed a beautiful flower in his pot, gleaming in the sunlight from the window. Comfey then placed a ring of flowers around the base of his stem, giving Piranha Plant more dazzling looks than he could have ever imagined. He supposed he could keep these creatures around, so long as they didn't try to pull a fast one on him. Little did they know they weren't alone. In the corner, shrouded in darkness away from the sun's rays, stood Deku Baba, smacking his lips. Deku Babas may have been able to photosynthesize like other plants, but they much preferred to eat alive prey. He had been stalking Piranha Plant the whole day, waiting for the perfect time to strike. And now he was accompanied by three smaller creatures that looked just as ripe and tasty: it was an all-you-can-eat buffet! He was preparing his attack. Luckily for the group, Piranha Plant sensed Deku Baba's presence. In one swift motion, he pushed the Blooming Trio behind himself with his leaf, just barely getting them out of the way of Deku Baba's surprise attack. The Blooming Trio stood behind the potted plant, the carnivorous flowers growling at each other. One wanted to eat, and the other wanted to protect his new friends. They circled around the room slowly, waiting for the other to make their move. The small plant Pokemon stood by the window, spectating the grudge match. Piranha Plant struck first, lunging forward and clamping his jaws around Deku Baba's stem, keeping him pinned. Surprised by the sudden attack, Deku Baba tried to wiggle free, but Piranha Plant's teeth locked around his body like a vice. Deciding to fight his way out, he turned his head around and snagged Piranha Plant's leaf, tugging on it. Leaves were extremely sensitive to Piranha Plants, so he lost his grip and let out a growl in pain. With Deku Baba now out of his toothy prison, he sprayed Piranha Plant with poisonous breath, leaving him to rot in the harmful fumes. Before he could react though, a giant spiked ball flew out of the cloud, striking Deku Baba in the face. Piranha Plant emerged from the cloud. With both fighters now damaged, it wouldn't take long for the other to fall. The Blooming Trio watched in anticipation. Both plants lunged at each other to land the final blow, and- "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" came a voice from behind. Piranha Plant and Deku Baba collided with each other in the head, distracted by the interruption. They turned and saw yet another toothy plant: Chomper. "Don't you know it's against the rules to fight outside of Smash Bros. fights?" Chomper said. "What's this even about anyway?"